Heart
by StillHoldingOn
Summary: When Merlin first arrives in Camelot, he is immediately suspicious of the king's closest adviser, Lord Arenth de'Arlow. But he soon finds that Arenth isn't the one keeping secrets - he's one secrets are being kept from. And when they're brought to light, neither of them are prepared for the repercussions. OC.


_**Heart**_

**Prologue**

A violent wind threatened to knock him over as Gaius joined the king's closest friend on the parapet. "I thought you could use something to settle your stomach," the physician said as he reached him, handing him one of the two cups he was carrying.

"Thank you, Gaius," the knight said, though the gesture clearly did nothing to lighten his somber mood. He accepted the wine but did not drink and turned back to watching Camelot burn.

After a long moment Gaius joined him, looking over the edge mournfully. "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Once, long ago," the knight answered with dark eyes. "But I was not at the heart of it then." His gaze wandered to a cottage near the castle. Tongues of fire stretched out the windows from when a group of Uther's men dragged a screaming sorceress from it. The flames threatened to spread, but with a flash of orange in the knight's eyes they swiftly died away.

"Best not let Uther catch you doing that," Gaius warned.

The man didn't answer, swirling his wine pensively instead. "Has he said anything to you?" he asked at last. "About what he plans to do with me?"

Gaius hesitated, then answered, "No. But you worry too much. You are like a brother to Uther."

The knight shook his head. "Ygraine is dead. He blames sorcery and nothing will quench his bloodlust until every hint of magic is purged from the land. You can stop using magic, but I cannot change what I am. There is no altering my bloodline, and no matter how many years Uther and I have known each other, he will never forgive me for that."

Gaius's voice got quiet, "If you are so certain of this, why have you stayed?"

The knight shrugged and swirled his wine again. "I have served the kings of Camelot for hundreds of years. And Uther is more than my king, he is my friend. How can I leave him when his wife has just died? No - whatever happens, my place is here."

"You have a good heart," Gaius said, hoping the knight didn't notice how his voice caught over the last word. "Uther values you for it. Now, I brought you that wine for a reason. Drink up, before the wind blows us off the parapet."

The knight looked down at the glass unhappily and finally drank.

For a long moment, neither of them spoke, both looking out over Camelot as the hateful wind spread the flames. Then as the knight began to sway, Gaius said, "I'm sorry, old friend."

The man glanced up at the physician, disbelief written across his face. He fell against the wall, using it for support as he staggered away from his friend. The wine cup clattered to the floor, bright red liquid splashing over the stones. "What have you done to me?" he gasped as the potion spread through his body.

"I'm sorry," Gaius said again with agony in his voice, "It was this or death."

_"Gaius, what have you done?"_

"It's not what I've done. It's what I'm going to do," the physician answered. "You're wrong. You can change what you are."

Realization flashed into the knight's eyes. "No. No, you can't." He staggered further.

"It was this or death," Gaius repeated miserably.

_"No!" _Flames leaped up around the knight, but it was too late. The potion had too strong a hold. The fire burned briefly then extinguished, and he slumped to his knees. "This is worse than death," he pleaded.

"You won't feel that way when you awaken."

The knight glared at him with fiery eyes. "It won't be me who awakens." Then he collapsed completely.

Vaguely he saw more forms appearing around him. Strong hands grabbed him roughly, lifting him from the ground. He heard Gaius's voice, Uther's voice. Gaius directing the others to his chambers. The hazy form of Uther, crown atop his head, overseeing it all. With fury strengthening him, he reached up and grabbed the king's collar. "Uther," he gasped with his last coherent breath, _"You have betrayed me."_

His king did not reply, and instead asked Gaius, "You're certain he'll survive this?"

The knight never heard Gaius's answer.


End file.
